Shock absorbers are used in numerous different vehicles and configurations to absorb some or all of a movement that is received at a first portion of a vehicle before it is transmitted to a second portion of the vehicle. For example, when a wheel hits a pothole the encounter will cause a significant impact and jolt on the wheel. However, by utilizing suspension components including one or more air shocks, the impact and jolt can be significantly reduced or even absorbed completely before it is transmitted to a person on a seat of the vehicle. However, depending upon the terrain being traversed, it can be valuable to be able to change the amount of shock absorption provided by the shock. For example, if a vehicle is traveling on a smooth road, the length of travel, stiffness, etc. for the shock would be a first shorter level of travel and higher stiffness to provide a high level of smooth road performance. However, if the same vehicle moves from the smooth road to off-road or a bumpy road, the length of travel, stiffness, etc. for the shock would be a second longer level of travel and reduced stiffness to provide better off-road performance.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.